


Haunted

by KingofMonroeville



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Hypnotism, Masturbation, Mind Control, Other, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingofMonroeville/pseuds/KingofMonroeville
Summary: Taking shelter from the rain, Lillie finds herself in an old abandoned building. But things don’t seem quite right in the Old Chateau.





	Haunted

It had been some time since Lillie had left the Alola region to start out on her own. Now she was almost a year into her journey, and was slowly but surely finding her place in the world. She had finished exploring the Kanto region and had recently decided to travel to the Sinnoh region at the request of Professor Oak.   
She was instructed to meet him in Eterna City, and after a full day of traveling, she was nearly there. She stopped for a few minutes to examine her map. “It looks like I’ll need to cut through this forest, and Eterna City should be on the other side!” Without wasting another second, she hurried into the forest. It was starting to get dark out, so she wanted to reach her destination quickly.  
The forest was vast and dark. She wasn’t sure if she’d be able to make it through before nightfall. She wasn’t even sure if she’d be able to tell when it was night. But she knew she wouldn’t get anywhere by just standing around, so she steeled her nerves and pressed on. She faced a few wild battles, but she had pulled together a good team of Pokémon over her journey across Kanto, so the battles proved to be little challenge. Still, after what seemed like hours of walking she didn’t seem to be any closer to her destination and she was starting to feel discouraged. She sat down to take a quick rest and heal up her Pokémon. But just as she started searching her bag for some potions, she felt something cool splash against her head. A small droplet, followed quickly by another. And another. And in no time at all, it was pouring rain. Eager to find shelter quickly, Lillie stood and ran along the trail, holding her bag above her head in an attempt to shield herself from the downpour.   
Before long, she came across a large manor. Old and run down, covered in moss and vines. It didn’t look like it’d been lived in for years. Under different circumstances, Lillie might’ve been afraid to enter the decrepit looking building. But with the rain showing no signs of stopping and her desperate for shelter, she ran inside without a second thought. The large wooden doors of the manor swung open with surprising ease and slammed shut behind her with a loud thud. Now free from the rain, Lillie looked down at herself and decided it was a good thing she was there alone. Her white outfit was completely soaked, and now totally transparent. Her skirt cling tightly to her thighs and the blue and white stripes of her panties were visible through the thing fabric. Her shirt firmly hugged her ample breasts, showing off the stripes of her matching bra very clearly. She knew she’d have to dry off before leaving this place. There was no way she’d be able to walk around in public as she was.   
For the time being, Lillie decided to check out her surroundings as she waited for the rain to stop. She noticed a small sign hanging up by the entrance that read “Welcome to the Old Chateau.” She wondered where she had heard that name before, but her thoughts were interrupted by a noise behind her. It sounded like a young girl laughing playfully. She turned to see where it was coming from but there was nobody behind her. She began walking towards the stair in search of the source, thinking the girl’s voice must’ve echoed through the empty halls.   
When she reached the second floor, she saw what looked like a small child run into a room at the end of the hall. Worried that she might be lost, Lillie ran after her. Slowly opening the door of the room she’d seen the child enter, Lillie called out. “Hello? Little girl, are you okay?” When she entered the room however, there was nobody inside. Inside the room was a small bed, a broken dresser, and a strange looking painting. Other than that, it was completely bare. The dresser and painting were covered in dust, but the bed looked surprisingly clean. The white sheets were pristine, almost as if they’d been changed just that morning. And the pillow looked incredibly soft and inviting. Just as she was about to sit down on the bed to rest, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. The eyes on the strange painting appeared to be in a different position than they were before. They looked to be watching her from across the room.   
She slowly walked over and stood before the painting. She stared it in the eyes, studying it very closely. She slowly reached out, but just before she could touch it she was paralyzed by… fear? No. Something else. Her body was solidified, and she could feel something behind her. Glaring at her. She tried in vain to turn and see what it was, and could only gasp in surprise when she was suddenly surrounded by a thin purple fog. Breathing it in, she began to feel funny. She moved her hand to her forehead without realizing it, and without thinking began to caress her own face. She tried to put her hand down, but to no avail. Her movements were not her own. She was confused about what was happening, but she didn’t try to fight it. It was as if all of her inhibitions had been washed away with the rain.   
Before she even knew what was happening, her hands were working on undoing the top button of her blouse. Within seconds, her still damp blouse was lying in a pool around her feet, with her skirt quickly following suit. Her hands were suddenly massaging and caressing her own breasts. She slid one hand inside her bra and pinched and played with her nipple. She could see her breath in the air as she let out several small moans. Acting quickly she pulled her bra off over her head and threw it behind her without looking back. She looked down at her small, yet perky breasts. Her nipples were erect from a combination of the cold and her own arousal. Unable to hold back any longer her hands started going wild. Her right hand was grasping her left breast, squeezing and massaging it, and pinching her nipple between her fingers. Her left hand was a bit further down south, now inside her panties and massaging her own clit. It wasn’t long before she let out a loud, prolonged moan and released a flurry of her own juices into her panties. Still breathing heavily she raised her hand to her mouth and licked her fingers clean. She then lowered her panties to the floor and stepped out of them. Now completely naked, she found herself walking back towards the bed.   
She lied on top of the sheets and began playing with herself again, this time only to find her hand stopped dead in its tracks. Something cooled tightly around her wrist and pulled it up over her head. She looked over to see that it was a dark purple tendril. Before she could react, she felt another one grab her other wrist and do the same, then two more grabbed her ankles and pulled her legs apart.   
She gasped in surprise as she felt what seemed to be a large tongue licking her breasts. It was a strange, but not unpleasant feeling. And just as she started to get used to it, it stopped, and out of the darkness came another tendril. It slowly traced along her body, tickling her breasts, and gently rubbing her small belly. It traced the small triangle of her pelvis before drifting down and rubbing across her labia. The tendril gently teased her clit before suddenly sliding itself deep into her pussy. She screamed out in surprise at the sudden move, but once she got past the initial pain she found herself enjoying it immensely. She found herself thrashing and flailing about as the tendril shoved itself in and out, reaching places she had never been before on her own. She started to scream in pleasure as two more tendrils appeared and began squeezing and fondling her breasts. She had never received this much attention to her body from anybody else before. It was almost like a sensory overload. Just when she started to think she couldn’t take any more she felt a new tendril tickling along her ass. Immediately knowing what was going to come next, she took in a sharp breath and tried to ready herself. Suddenly she felt another long slimy tendril sliding its way up her ass. Gritting her teeth to bare it, she felt the tendril wriggling around inside her. It began pulling in and out in unison with the one currently ravaging her pussy. Before long she began to go along with the rhythm, and the pain she felt was quickly replaced by a new form of pleasure. Her mouth hung open as she gasped for air, and tears streamed down her face. She could see her breath hanging in the cold air, and she began to let out another scream of pleasure. This one, however, was cut short by yet another tendril entering her mouth. She let out a muffled exclamation of surprise as the tendril slid itself around her mouth, dancing with her tongue and sliding itself down her throat. She started to gag, but soon found herself going along with it. No longer fighting it, she allowed the thing to slide in and out of her throat with ease. She was now being penetrated from all sides and wasn’t sure from where she was receiving the most pleasure. She just knew that she had never experienced something like this before and she didn’t want it to end.   
She couldn’t move her hand to touch herself, but she could tell that she was soaking wet. The thick tendrils were pounding away at her and she knew she wouldn’t be able to contain herself much longer. She curled her toes and her body tensed up. She let out a noise that, if she didn’t have a large tentacle stuffed into her mouth, would have been an ear piercing scream. She squirted an obscene amount of juices into the once clean bed sheets. Outside she heard what sounded to be a loud roar of thunder, and at the same time she felt the tendrils inside her tense up and let a thick stream of some unknown substance. As the one in her mouth pulled away, she noted that it tasted a bit salty. But not at all unpleasant. The rest of the tendrils slowly pulled away from her body, one by one. The one inside her vagina pulling away last, leaving her to shudder one last time in pleasure as it rubbed against her clitoris upon exit. She was left lying there, suddenly feeling exhausted, so she decided to get herself underneath the covers and drift off to sleep.   
The next morning, small beams of sunlight trickled in through the bedroom window. Lillie looked around, forgetting where she was for a second, before remembering all of what happened the night before. She looked down at the bed and briefly considered that it might’ve been a dream upon seeing the now freshly cleaned sheets. But her clothes lying in a pile across the room, along with the feeling in her loins told her that wasn’t the case. She sat up in bed and looked around, ready to call out for someone when suddenly a large, spiky, purple figure floated down from the ceiling above. It was a Haunter! Lillie looked at in surprise before smiling. “I see… so it was you causing that mischief for me last night!” She said accusingly, giving it a small wink.   
The Haunter rubbed the back of its head and smiled bashfully, letting out a small “Haun…”  
Lillie giggles into her hand before turning to the Haunter again with a small smile and a blush. “Ya know… I sure could use a ghost type on my team if you wouldn’t mind… coming with me?” Lillie have the Haunter a sly grin and another wink.   
The Haunter looked surprised at her offer before giving a big smile and letting out an excited “Haun! Haunter, Haun!!”  
Lillie smiled and sauntered over to her bag, pulling a Pokéball out. She tossed it at the Haunter who happily allowed itself to be caught. She then picked up the Pokéball and smiled to herself before starting to get dressed. She thought to herself “I think I’ll name him Gaspar…” And with that final thought, was on her way out, suddenly certain that her time in the Sinnoh region would be an incredible experience.


End file.
